1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as an organic light emitting device and a liquid crystal display are manufactured by generating a plurality of layers and elements on a substrate. Glass is used for the substrate of the display device. However, the glass substrate is heavy and easily broken. Further, the glass substrate is rigid so it is difficult to deform the display device. Recently, display devices using a flexible substrate that is light, strong against impacts, and is easily deformed have been developed.
The flexible display device may be classified into a bendable display device, a foldable display device, a rollable display device, and a stretchable display device depending on its use and form.